


dirty dancing

by stonebuddhism



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonebuddhism/pseuds/stonebuddhism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina hates drunk clubbers who get anywhere near her DJ booth, or so the story goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty dancing

Mina glares at the drunk girl dancing in front of her DJ booth. The girl was originally a good distance away from Mina, but as the night wore on, she slowly started to migrate closer and closer and now- Mina glowers as the clubber shows off her drunken- albeit killer- dance moves less than a foot away from her face. She looks over to the security guard stationed by the far wall of the club and motions for him to do something about the drunk girl but the guard just shrugs and continues to sit on his lazy ass. Deep breaths, Mina tells herself. Deep breaths.

"Excuse me!" Mina yells over the deep thrum of the bass. The girl ignores her and continues to sway her hips to the beat of the music. "Hey! Excuse me!" Mina tries again, this time reaching an hand out to tap against the girl's shoulder.

"Huhhh??" the girl slurs out, obviously no longer fully conscious of her surroundings- or anything for that matter. 

"Can you please get away from my DJ booth?"

"What?" the clubber shouts back. "Get _on_ your DJ booth? Sure!"

"No-" Before Mina could stop her, the drunk girl clambers on top of the small table space all of Mina's DJ equipment is placed on. Mina prays that the girl doesn't damage anything expensive. The club goes wild and starts cheering as the girl dances even harder to match the build of the music into the song's climax. Mina tugs at the girl's arm. "Please get off!"

"What did you say?" The girl leans down to hear Mina better but ends up stumbling off the table and into Mina's unready embrace. Mina hits the floor with a groan, taking the brunt of the fall. "Whoops," the girl sheepishly grins and pushes herself up. But she still stays hovering above Mina, staring at her with glazed over eyes. Then she's yanked off of the DJ, by who Mina assumes to be her friend. 

"Momo, I told you to not do anything stupid!" A blonde girl scolds. "Sorry about all of this. I'll be taking her home now." But before the blonde could lead Momo away, the drunk girl suddenly pitches over and pukes all over Mina's shoes. There's a collective gasp that rings throughout the club followed by absolute silence. Mina freezes, mouth agape, as she stares down at her vomit covered shoes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The blonde frantically apologizes before tugging Momo away, making a beeline for the club exit. Mina takes a deep breath and tries to calm down her bubbling anger. She hates drunk clubbers.

.

Mina freezes when she spots the drunk girl from last night leaning against the door to her radio booth, face ridden with a guilty expression. "How did you find out where I work?" is the first thing Mina asks when she walks up to her.

Momo looks up, startled and it takes her a moment before she realizes Mina's question. "Oh, uh, I teach at the dance studio across the hall. My class ends right about the time your time slot starts so I actually see you entering the booth sometimes," Momo explains. She suddenly holds up the bag she was carrying in front of Mina's face. "I bought you a new pair of shoes!" Momo exclaims. "To make up for last night. I hope they fit. I had to guess the shoe size."

Mina gingerly takes the shopping bag from Momo's hands and shoots her a small smile. Momo returns it with one of her own. "Oh wow, you're right on the money," Mina says, impressed. "These shoes are exactly my size. Thanks." 

"Sorry for last night," Momo apologizes. "I usually don't get that drunk but last night was my birthday so I kind of let go a bit." Momo pauses. "A lot," she admits with a sheepish grin.

"It's fine," Mina assures. Well, it wasn't fine last night, but Momo is cute and bought her new shoes and apologized, so Mina guesses it's fine now. "Thank you for the shoes. And the apology."

Momo scuffs her shoe against the floor as she tries to work up the courage to say something. "Actually," she eventually starts. "It's still my birthday right now so uh," Momo purses her lips for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Do you mind indulging the birthday girl a bit and maybe go out with me on a date after your radio show is over?" 

Mina opens her mouth, but nothing comes out so Momo immediately backtracks. "I mean I know it's technically our first meeting and you don't _have_ to go out with me, but I've actually had a bit of a crush on you since I first saw you so.." Momo trails off, awkwardly scratching the back of her head. "I promise I'm a lot more likable sober than I am drunk!" Momo adds on as an afterthought.

Mina laughs. Well, Momo did turn out to be a lot more than the typical obnoxious drunk clubber and Mina has always had a thing for cute girls with rocking bodies so- "Is there any alcohol involved?"

"No alcohol involved," Momo promises solemnly and Mina lets out another laugh before shyly nodding her head. "Okay." Momo lets out a loud whoop and Mina has to cover her face as other people walking down the hall stares at them.


End file.
